


Never Have I Ever

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Lena and Kara have a double date with Maggie and Alex. They decide to play a drinking game.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is one of the stories I wrote in-between my bigger ones, so sorry if it is a bit limp. Like a noodle. A limp noodle. Please keep in mind, I am still a baby fanfic writer, so be gentle. Any constructive criticism is great!

**Never Have I Ever**

 

     It was fun when Kara and Lena would go on double dates with Maggie and Alex. They were usually nothing fancy, unless Lena was planning it. It was more than likely they would just get drinks at a bar and play drinking games and talk about various things. Tonight, they were meeting up at the alien bar.

“Leeeennaaaa!” Kara whined. “Why couldn't I wear my t-shirt?”

Lena looked at Kara. “Because we are going on a date. With two other people, I might add.”

Kara huffed out an angry breath. “Yeah, at an alien bar. I doubt anyone would care.”

Lena pouted at Kara. “Really? Well I care.”

Kara just gave in. “Fine. I will stop complaining.”

The two girls walked into the bar. Alex and Maggie were already waiting at their regular booth. They walked up.

“Hey Little Danvers, Little Luthor! Glad you could make it.” Maggie exclaimed as she hugged both of them.

Kara raised an eyebrow at Alex and Maggie. “How many have you already had?”

Alex looked guilty. “Probably one. Or two. Possible three.”

Kara kicked Alex’s shin lightly. “Alex, there is no point in drinking games if you and Maggie are already drunk.” She pointed at the empty beer bottles. “Which means, no more until we start.”

“What! No…” Alex and Maggie complained.

“If you want them back, we need to get started.” Kara said.

Maggie and Alex nodded eagerly. Lena and Kara laughed.

“Ok, so what are we playing tonight?” Kara asked.

They all seemed to consider it.

“Oh! How about never have I ever!” Maggie said.

Everyone nodded except for Kara.

“What’s that?”

Everyone laughed at the Kryptonian.

“You’re telling me, you have never played Never Have I Ever?” Lena asked.

Kara shook her head.

Alex gasped. “Ok, well this is how it’s played. We each take turns saying something we haven't done, but we think someone else has done. For example, I could play dirty and say never have I ever shot lasers from my eyes and you would have to drink because you have. But we are going to ban doing stuff like that. That is basically how it is played.” Alex finished.

Kara nodded. “Ok! This sounds like fun! Who is going first?”

“I vote Lena!” Alex said.

Kara and Maggie nodded along with the nomination.

“Fine. Never have I ever… ridden on a motorcycle.” Lena said, looking content.

The rest of them took a drink.

“You really have never ridden a motorcycle? Not even Kara’s?” Alex asked.

Lena shook her head.

“Ok, well it’s my turn.” Maggie said. “Never have I ever gone on a date with a boy.”

The rest of the table drank again.

“What! Even Little Luthor has?” Maggie was shocked.

“Yes, Jack Spheer.” Lena replied.

“Fair enough.” Maggie said.

“Ok, never have I ever… had a one night stand.” Alex said looking around the table.

Kara sighed and drank. The rest of the table was in shock and awe.

“Little Ms. Kara Danvers had a one night stand?” Maggie said.

Kara turned red and buried her face into her hands. “Yes, and I’m not proud of it!”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “This had to have been before you could get drunk, too.”

Kara groaned loudly. They all laughed.

“Who was that for? I mean, to make them drink.” Lena asked Alex.

“I don’t really know. I was curious. Honestly I didn't know if anyone would drink.” Alex shrugged. “Kara, it’s your turn.”

“Never have I ever… um. Damn it, guys! This is hard. I have done a lot of things! And some I am not proud of!” Kara complained. “Wait, I have got it! Never have I ever used the f-word more than three times in a course of 3 minutes.” Kara said, satisfied.

Everyone around the table drank.

“Really Kara? Never?” Lena said, raising an eyebrow.

“It was a very specific timeframe for a reason.” Kara replied.

The whole table burst into laughter.

“Ok, back to me. Never have I ever not jumped off a building to get caught by Supergirl.”

Kara scoffed. “I thought we banned ones like that! I can’t catch myself!”

Maggie drank and then urged Kara to.

“If more than one person drinks, it’s cool.” Alex said.

“Never have I ever done something REALLY stupid while drunk.” Maggie said.

Alex raised her eyebrow. “Define really.”

Before there was an answer Kara and Lena looked at each other, sighed, and a took a drink.

Maggie and Alex looked interested.

“Maggie didn't even define how bad it had to be! And from the looks of it, you both did this.” Alex said.

“Spill!” Maggie said.

Kara covered her face. Lena just laughed.

“Are you sure? It’s pretty bad.” Lena said.

“Yes!” Maggie and Alex said together.

“Well, we decided to play two different games. The first one was seeing how far Kara could fly holding a firework until it exploded. It was really funny.” Lena said.

“What was the second one?”

“Well, we got bored with just Kara going up with the firework, so we had me go up, too.”

Alex and Maggie covered their mouths.

“No!” Alex said.

“How are you still alive?” Maggie added.

Lena put up a hand to silence them.

“The firework was about to go off when Kara, in all her drunken wisdom, realized that I would probably die if the firework went off.”

Kara groaned.

“So, what does she do? She drops me, right before the firework went off.”

The two women gasped.

“Kara gets to finish the story now.” Alex said.

Kara groaned even louder before lifting her head.

“Fine. When the firework went off, I was a little dazed. Then I realized my girlfriend was plummeting through the air, heading towards certain death. So I quickly caught her. This is where the second game comes in. We both loved the rush we felt after that happened, so we decided to play the ‘Lets see how close Kara can catch Lena to the ground’ game. We almost went through a building and we decided that was the time to call it a night.”

Maggie and Alex were in a frozen state.

“I cant believe that actually happened.” Maggie said.

“Well we both remembered it happened, and it is nearly impossible to share dreams, we assumed it must have actually happened.” Lena said.

“Wow. Ok, enough with that. It’s my turn. Never have I ever... dyed my hair.” Alex said.

Lena and Kara drank.

“Kara?" Alex said, slightly surprised.

"You didn't know your own sister dyed her hair?" Lena asked, laughing at Alex's obliviousness.

"Well, if we are being technical, I  _tried_ to dye my hair. It didn't work, probably because I am a Kryptonian. I just assumed it counted." Kara explained.

"Ha! I am not as oblivious as you thought you just proved me to be!" Alex sounded relieved and rubbed it in Lena and Maggie's face.

Kara turned to face Lena. "You dyed your hair?"

Lena nodded. "Yeah, a streak of red. I was trying to be a bit rebellious against my family. Another failed attempt to distance myself from their name."

"Huh. The more you know. Well, it is my turn. Never have I ever... gotten arrested!" Kara said.

Alex and Maggie drank.

Lena hesitated. "Does it count if I was framed?"

Kara and Maggie shook their heads.

"Wait a second, are we not going to address that Maggie drank?" Alex turned to face her girlfriend. "How the hell did you manage to get arrested? You are a cop!” She asked, surprised.

Maggie giggled. “The world may never know, Danvers.”

 

 

“Ok, all of us are getting a bit tipsy, so I will do the last one.” Lena said.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Alex slurred.

“Yeah, ok. Never have I ever sang in front of a crowd.” Lena said.

Kara scoffed. “We are changing that right now.” She said dragging Lena out of the booth.

The other two girls snickered as Lena was trying her hardest to release herself from the superhero’s grip.

“Just give in!” Alex yelled at Lena.

“Your fate is now inevitable!” Maggie shouted.

Kara finally finished dragging Lena up to the stage. She mumbled something to the karaoke machine manager. Kara almost picked up Lena and put her in front of a microphone. The music for ‘Give It Up’ started playing. Lena looked terrified. Kara seemed like she was born for this moment. Kara would let Lena pick the part she wanted to sing, though she would help out in some moments. Both of them poured their heart into this performance, and both of them had a lot of emotion that could be forced through. Their voices weaved in and out of one another's. It was like they were meant to sing the song together. When they said the last word, the bar erupted into applause. Kara proceeded to drag Lena off of the stage and back into the booth.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Kara said, as if she didn't just pull of one of the most amazing performances ever.

Lena just stood there in shock, coming to terms what she just did.

“I must say, Little Luthor, I knew Kara had an amazing voice, but your’s isn't half bad. You sounded like you were meant to sing with Kara.” Maggie said, clearly impressed.

They sat there talked about different things throughout the rest of the night. Lena never quite recovered from karaoke, but it was an experience for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! I just felt the need to do one where Lena and Kara did something collectively stupid and had to tell others about it. Hope you liked it! Throw some prompts at me if you would like to see them written.  
> Come bug me on Tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too  
> Also check out my other stories if you haven't. BYE :P


End file.
